Dimensions
by FauxFame
Summary: Each song carries a different dimension. Within these dimensions, Miley and Lilly have a relationship...but how do they fair? A response to the iPod Shuffle Challenge. Liley Wasn't tagged but who cares.


_**AN: Ok, so I was cruising around with my iPod blaring in my car, and I remembered that whole little iPod Shuffle Challenge thingymabobber that was floating around. So, I wasn't tagged. Big whoop. It just sounded fun. I guess these are the rules:**_

_**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.4. Do this for ten songs and then tag your friends**_

_**I'm not planning on tagging anyone, but if any of my readers so choose to, then there ya go. If not…meh, it entertained me for awhile.**_

_**Ok, so onto the shuffle.**_

_1. Choke Me, Spank Me, Pull My Hair-Xzibit_

Lilly never would have expected Miley to be like this; her seemingly sweet Tennessee friend and recently-made girlfriend had this…this SIDE to her that she could have never imagined. Granted, they were older now, and both had experiences from other lovers that have taught them an intimate pieces of themselves.

And here she was, kneeling before a glaring Miley, head bowed in a respective manner, acting like she wasn't going to survive if she didn't receive the touch that only her Mistress could provide. Lilly licked her lips in anticipation, attempting to be patient, wanting to receive the taste of Miley upon her lips, the most intoxicating flavor of cinnamon with a taste of honey.

Lilly felt silken hands and tough nails dig into her scalp as Miley tugged at her tresses, pulling her to the bed. Her legs felt rubbery underneath her as her dark-haired Mistress flipped her onto her back roughly, the signs in her eyes said all…_I don't want to love you…I just want to fuck you…_It always startled Lilly to see that lustful, needy gaze in those azure eyes. Miley was so pretty, it was hard to see her be so nasty. But she loved every minute of it.

And as soon as Miley's hand wrapped around her throat, she knew that it was the beginning of a night of wanted torture, a night of bruising and not lovemaking…but _fucking_. Her voice would truly be gone from the screams of pained pleasure, and Lilly never minded. After all, the external pain matched her internal pain. Miley could never love her the same way she did, and was glad to even have a little part of her, be her dirty secret.

_2. Gold Dust Woman-Fleetwood Mac_

Years had passed since Lilly had seen Miley. Hannah Montana, now a Las Vegas headliner, had recently secluded herself from the outside world. She left her old life behind, including everyone she ever cared about. Only her father, Robbie Ray, knew how to get hold of her, and Lilly had no gumption to find her…until now.

A few police reports leaked to the press about her cocaine abuse and a recent hospitalization from an overdose had startled Lilly to find her old lover, despite hell or high water.

The neon lights blinded her as she walked the strip, vowing to find her chestnut haired lover she had held in her arms years ago. A bitten lip and a tear reminded Lilly of how she shattered her illusions of love, and how she had tried to pick up the pieces to go home, but would never be able to. Not without her.

The hospital seemed so pristine and cold, the hallways sterilized of everything but disease and death, as Lilly found herself walking into her ex's hospital room.

She lay there, a shadow of the woman she used to be, thin and pale, the light she used to carry in her eyes were dulled to a life down the hard road, a life that she chose over Lilly.

Tears clouded Lilly's eyes, staring at her former best friend and lover, and squeaked, "Why? I loved you, and you've turned yourself into nothing but a junkie." Miley didn't meet Lilly's gaze. She just stared out of the window, keeping silent.

Lilly saw the scrapbook sitting on Miley's lap, and flipped through it gently. It chronicled her life from a fresh-faced teenager to when she sold everything she owned to feed into her drug habit, to her most recent hospitalization.

"I'm sorry, Lil. I never meant to do this to you. But…we all have our vices." Miley finally turned her head to meet the woman's confused gaze sitting next to her bed. "If it makes you feel any better…I would have gladly taken you down with me." A wicked grin crossed her face as Lilly's features dropped in shock.

Miley merely mumbled "A black widow…that's what I'd be to you" and focused back to the skyline.

Lilly, blinking, said nothing at all, and walked out, knowing that she would, once again, pick up the pieces and go home.

_3. Theme from the A-Team-Original TV Score…lol_

Oliver sat in the bushes, war paint covering his face, spying through a pair of binoculars. "Alpha-Bravo-Zeta-Quesadilla….101..."

"OLIVER….Enough…" Lilly muttered, sitting on top of the bathrooms at the shack, painted to match in camouflage of the colors of the brightly decorated outhouse, spied through her own binoculars, watching as Miley and Jake sat on the railing close to the boardwalk, talking casually. "Is our plan ready for action?"

"That's a big 10-4 there, Howlin' Mad…Jake's in position…." Oliver noted, reaching inside his coat pocket.

"Ok, on my count….3...2...1..." Lilly mumbled into the walkie-talkie. "FIIIIIIIIIIREEEEE!" She screamed, standing tall, aiming her paintball gun loaded with pink paint at the actor with malice.

"Say 'ello to my wittle fwiend!" Oliver shouted, opening fire with his own paintball gun. Both teens opened fire on the unsuspecting boy, covering him from head to toe in blue and pink paint. Miley screamed in alarm, covering her face from getting splattered. Jake, shocked at the sudden attack, fell off of the railing to the beach below with a loud thud.

Jumping off of the bathrooms and charging the beach, Lilly peered down to see a disheveled Jake below, stunned at what just happened. Oliver was shortly behind, holstering his gun into his coat.

"Miley? Wha-what happened?" he muttered, standing to dust himself off and assess the damage.

"Hey…I heard you were cheatin' on me. So, I figured I had a problem. And the rule is…if you have a problem and no one else can help and if you can find them, maybe you can hire...the A-Team." Wrapping her arm around Lilly and Oliver, she laughed and left the performer in his bewildered state.

_4. 25 Miles-Edwin Starr_

Miley had been on a worldwide tour as her alter ego Hannah Montana, and unfortunately, Lilly wasn't able to attend due to some 'summer school' responsibilities. She was finally on her way home, and the tour bus inexplicably broke down. After three months of not seeing her girlfriend, Miley's determination to make it back home to her beloved took her over, and began walking.

_25 miles to go…._Miley kept reminding herself as she did a quick jog down the abandoned midnight highway, her feet pounding, but not noticing too much. It had been 3 days and 2 nights, and there was no time to rest. She was sure that her father was worried about her, but Miley had enough…she needed to get home.

_15 Miles to go…. _She huffed, not worried about sleeping…she knew that all her pain and tiredness would dissipate as soon as she returned home to her beloved, dedicated.

_10 more miles_

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5 more miles…_and she didn't lose her determination. She kept her pace, people gradually pulling over and asking her if she needed a ride, but Miley heard nothing, and continued her walk, knowing that Lilly's house was just right around the bend.

As she rang the doorbell to see her blonde-haired girlfriend, a wide smile crossed her face, knowing that it was that sparkle, that glance that kept her going throughout her little trek.

_5. Short Skirt/Long Jacket-Cake_

'I want a girl with a mind like a diamond, a girl who knows what's best….' Lilly started writing out her want ad on . She fiddled with the keyboard, and wondered all what she wanted….was Miley. She added all of her best friend's qualities into the paragraph on what she was looking for, knowing that only one could possibly fit the qualities. 'Hmm, what else do I want' Lilly thought, and typed quickly onto her profile:

I want a girl with shoes that cut and eyes that burn like cigarettes. I want a girl with the right allocations, who is fast and thorough and sharp as a tack, who will play with her jewelry, and put up her hair. Someone to tour the facility and pick up slack. I want a girl with a short skirt and a long jacket. I want a girl who gets up early. I want a girl who stays up late. I want a girl with uninterrupted prosperity who uses a machete to cut through red tape. And has fingernails that shine like justice, and a voice that is dark like tinted glass. I want a girl with smooth liquidation. I want a girl with good dividends. At Citi Bank we will meet accidentally. We will start to talk when she borrows my pen. She should want a car with a cup holder armrest. She should want a car that will get her there. She could change her name from Kitty to Karen. She could trade her MG for a white, Chrysler LeBaron. Basically, I want a girl with a short skirt and a long jacket.

The next day, she received an email that she had a response to her ad. Miley's picture popped up, and merely said 'Come on over. I've got a short skirt and a long jacket…' Lilly smiled, closed her laptop, and charged over to Miley's house.

_6. Lovin', Touchin' Squeezin'- Journey_

A low, strumming of an electric guitar emitted from the recording studio, a smooth soulful voice belted out a Journey classic as the russet-haired beauty had sung her heart out as a dare. Lilly secretly loved Journey from her many trips with her mother in the car, loving some of those classic rock songs on the sly, and had secretly admitted it to Miley. With her seemingly unlimited powers as the blonde-wigged Hannah Montana, she had purchased the rights to the said song, changing a few lyrics here and there to truly tell her best friend how she felt. She didn't want to do it as Hannah, though. Because her love was purely from _her_ heart.

Swaying her hips to the beat, knowing how the flaxen haired skater girl made her feel, and allowing her voice to carry out the woe of seeing her with someone else. And that someone else happened to be her other best friend, Oliver Oken. It pained her to think of it, knowing how much of a player he became in his later years, despite his dorky, doughnutty beginnings.

Robbie Ray watched as a single tear fell from his daughter's cheek, sighing as her voice overpowered the studio with its essence, want, need, and desperation. It was all too poignant to ignore, and he just smiled, identifying the soon-to-be next hit as a remake as his daughter belted out her passions within a single song.

_7. Your Body is a Wonderland- John Meyer_

It had been a wonderful night of lovemaking. They took their time, never ignoring each inch of each other's flesh, the light touches that were shared were more than just lust; it was pure love.

Lilly tossed the sheets over them, and climbed on top of Miley, the spring air wafting through the open window of her hotel room, clean linen scent adding to the aroma of lovemaking, staring into Miley's oceanic eyes, a big smile plastered upon her face as she giggled.

"My oh my…don't you look good enough to eat…" Lilly chewed her lip and wiggled her hips suggestively, keeping her gaze locked with her lovers.

"What…again?" Miley snickered, wrapping her arms around Lilly's torso and tugging her down to her, their lips pressing against each other's with a passion that would make a porn star blush. Lilly's hand snaked down Miley's taut, smooth torso, tickling her tanned thighs just to make her jump a bit, before capturing her collarbone betwixt her lips, sucking gently.

Miley merely watched, amazed at how beautiful her beloved really was, loving how the hair fell on her face as Lilly's lips wandered lower, worshipping every bit of naked skin that she possibly could, taking her sweet time.

As she reached her core, Miley's head went the way of her eyes in a languid roll back, knowing that once again, she was slave to Lilly's touch, and would be forevermore.

_8. Change-Deftones_

Lilly sat in her apartment in Chicago, flipping through the channels until a gossip show popped upon her screen, a news report stating that Hannah Montana was no more; her former friend and lover had committed suicide the night before. She lowered her head in dark mourning, reflecting on all the changes she had gone through ever since they had dated, which is when all of Miley's problems started.

They began their relationship their junior year in high school. Their parent's hadn't taken the news very well, especially Miley's father. He became violent towards Lilly, and wouldn't speak to Miley unless it was to inform her of a Hannah obligation. A normally warm man turned to ice in a matter of minutes.

And that's when the drinking started. Miley started showing up to school drunk, paying any odd stranger to buy her the liquid she needed to drown out her family problems.

Lilly, taking pity upon Miley's plight, searched and searched for an apartment to be together. She dropped out of school to finance their living arraignments, working full time in a burger joint, barely able to make ends meet in a seedy part of LA. Robbie Ray gave Miley all of her Hannah money and told her that her career was now her responsibility.

That's when the drug usage began. Miley, of course, wanted the best. And once the Hannah money ran out, and the demand for her alter ego started to halt due to her sloppy performances, their relationship took a turn for the worst. They were constantly yelling and screaming at each other, until the final straw was when Lilly, tired and overworked, struck Miley in the jaw as she snorted their rent money up her nose and walked out, vowing to never see her again. That night, Lilly packed up what little belongings Miley hadn't pawned, and headed to a pen-pal's place in Chicago, where she stayed ever since.

Three months later, Lilly received a letter in the mail from her ex, and threw it on the table with disregard, vowing to read it later when she was really plastered. But now, her former lover was gone, and she felt it appropriate to read it.

Coldhearted and cynical, she read the suicide note, describing on how Miley never really got over her, though it was all her fault for how she was feeling, and if it meant anything, she was sorry. The paper was stained in blood; Lilly knew Miley was cutting herself, but never in her wildest thoughts would she had imagined that the cuts were not cries for attention.

"I guess she finally got some balls and went through with it," Lilly muttered, lighting the paper on fire with her lighter before lighting a cigarette with it, tossing it out of the window, watching the ash float through the breeze.

Closing the window, she walked away in a daze, shrugging off the death as a mercy killing, and hoped Miley had more friends than she to attend the funeral. Because she wasn't showing up.

_9. Le Festin-Camille_

French class was boring, as always. Lilly could never quite grasp the language of love well, though the only reason she was taking it was because of Miley. She seemed to have a natural gift of the languages, though she swore up and down that her Tennessee twang made it sound horrible.

But not to Lilly. It sounded lovely. The was she rolled her tongue to get some of the pronunciations sent chills down her spine.

Miley had agreed to tutor Lilly, though for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why. Lilly, sat listening, staring blankly, merely listening to the sound of Miley's voice pronunciation and conjugate.

"Lilly, are you payin' attention? You're not gonna get this if ya keep blankin' out." Miley stared at her friend with annoyance, as she shook her head to clear the cobwebs.

"Sorry, Miley. I was just thinking that I really don't have the French tongue." She sighed, flipping through the pages that was, well…foreign…to her.

Miley grinned, shaking her head. "Well, sure ya do. Here…repeat after me…" Lilly sat straight up, waiting for the pronunciation, only to be surprised by her best friend pressing her lips against hers, the taste of cherry lip-gloss mixing with her strawberry, their tongues entwined in an eternal battle for dominance.

Breaking the kiss, Miley smirked, folding her arms and staring at a dumbfounded Lilly. "See, told ya you've got the French tongue."

_10. Stand By Me-Ben E. King_

The night fell upon the boardwalk, the oceanic air sending goose bumps down Lilly's spine as she entwined Miley's fingers in hers. It was the night of their Senior beach party, and they had broken away from the group. Next year was going to be so different; Lilly going to UCLA, and Miley heading to Juilliard. It was going to be a strain on them, for sure. But this night was theirs.

The moon shone brightly upon their features as Lilly paused, tugging Miley's arm and taking her into her arms, hugging her close. "I'm really going to miss you next year." Lilly's voice wavered with emotion, sighing heavily.

"Lil, we have the summer still. And the holidays are right around the corner." Miley corrected, their hug turning into a sway, music that only the two girls so in love could hear.

"But…it's not enough time. I…" Lilly's voice choked, and she buried her face in the taller girl's shoulder.

"Shhh…don't worry. I'll always be by your side. No matter where we are in the world…my heart is always gonna be yours." Miley spoke in a hushed tone, nestling her lips against Lilly's neck, their body heat sending the night air from their bodies.

"Promise you'll always stand by me?" Lilly broke their dance and stared into Miley's eyes.

"Always…" Miley smiled, and sealed her promise with a kiss.

**Afterword: WOW! That was kinda hard to do, especially in the time allotted. The only thing I did cheat a bit on was for the lyrics on Short Skirt/Long Jacket. I typed them out as fast as I could shorthand, and went back and corrected them. Lol. So, hope I did ok on this. I'm not impressed with it cos I wanted more time, but meh. Whaddya gonna do. Read and review, my pretties! **


End file.
